


Two is Better Than One

by missvega



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bottom Richie Tozier, F/M, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22281934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missvega/pseuds/missvega
Summary: prompt, from anon: Not sure if anyone is willing, but due to lack of content, would love to see some Richie/Stan/Patty. Love this so much and would love to see some college aged shenanigans with them. Something sexy would be great. Maybe a first time all together. But if not up for that, maybe something with the three just being fluffy and domestic together. Just would love to see more content with them. Thanks!
Relationships: Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris, Richie Tozier/Patricia Blum Uris, Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris, Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris/Patricia Blum Uris
Comments: 12
Kudos: 100
Collections: Losers Library Fic Collection





	Two is Better Than One

Richie stopped in front of Stan and Patty’s apartment door, his knuckles hovering in the air. He’s been here more times than he can count. Mostly because there were so many times he wouldn’t even remember going to their apartment – he would just wake up there with a killer hangover. And there would be Stan, drinking his coffee at the table like a goddamn dad of four, while Patty hummed to herself and made some breakfast. They were a bunch of college kids, but Patty and Stan seemed to have everything together.

Richie remembered when Stan first introduced him to Patty. Well, “introduced” isn’t the right word, since Richie already knew Patty. He was the one who told her to go after Stan.

A small smirk appeared on his face at the memory, before his phone buzzed in his back pocket.

**Stanley the Manley:** _Almost here?_

_ Shit. _ Why was he so damn nervous about this? Patty probably just needed to tell him something that “couldn’t wait,” even though it absolutely could. He wiped his sweaty hands on his jeans before taking a deep breath and knocking.

He heard Patty giggle – a soft and bubbly sound – behind the door before she was shushed by Stan. The door opened and Richie saw Patty hide a smile behind her hand before she turned around and practically skipped to the couch in their living room.

“Don’t mind her,” Stan waved his hand. “She’s just excited.” Was Richie seeing things, or did Stanley just wink at Patty?

“Uh, yeah. Okay.” Richie walked through the door, his body lightly brushing against Stan’s. “So what’s up?” Patty giggled again.

“Oh, you know… we just missed you.”

“Missed me?” Richie glanced at Stan, his eyebrows knitting in confusion before he composed himself and turned back toward Patty. “I mean, I know I’m amazing but c’mon.  _ Stanley _ ? Missing  _ me _ ? Seriously, what’s this about?” Stan rolled his eyes and placed a hand on Richie’s shoulder, leading him over to the couch.

“Just sit down and watch a movie with us.” Richie was sat in between the two of them, not upset in the slightest. After all, they are his best friends, but mostly he’s just confused by the action. Patty had her legs draped over Richie’s, her feet on Stan’s lap. It’s not like it wasn’t normal, hell, Richie has kissed Patty numerous times during games of spin the bottle. He was used to her physical affection. No, what he was confused about were the glances between Stan and Patty, the ones that led to Stan smirking and Patty having to hide her laugh behind her hand.

What the  _ hell _ was going on?

The credits barely even started before Stan spoke up, and yup – that was definitely a wink.

“So, Patty had an idea…” Patty reached across Richie to playfully slap Stan.

“Oh, don’t pretend we both didn’t have the idea.” She turned to Richie, her hand on his upper arm, squeezing lightly. “You know how he is, always playing innocent.” A wicked smile spread on her lips, her eyes glinting in the yellow light of the room. Richie swallowed thickly, shifting in his seat uncomfortably, blood rushing to his crotch.

Why was he getting so turned on by this?

Stan’s fingers danced across Richie’s shoulder and a chill ran down Richie’s spine. “ _ We _ were thinking,” his voice was low and husky. “What if you joined us?” Richie’s mouth went dry.

“W-What?” Richie’s eyes grew wide behind his glasses. Patty squeezed his arm again, this time more reassuringly.

“If you want to, of course.” Her voice was softer and warmer than Stan's.

“Yeah!” He whipped his head around to face her so quickly and she giggled again. “I mean, I thought you guys were like… perfect together?” He always thought they were happy with each other. Was their sex life really that bad that they needed  _ him _ of all people? Stan laughed softly.

“It’s not what you’re thinking. We love each other and we  _ are _ happy. It’s just…” He looked to Patty for help, not quite sure how to word what he wanted to say.

“We feel happier with you.” She said simply. “It’s like you complete us in a way we didn’t know was possible.” Richie let the words sink in. He…  _ completes _ them? Richie “Trashmouth” Tozier completes picture perfect couple Stanley Uris and Patty Blum? He must be dreaming.

“Rich?” Stan tried gently, noticing the distant look in his eyes.

“Are you guys fucking with me?” He looked at Stan, trying to see if he’d crack and laugh at Richie for actually believing this. When he didn’t, Richie turned towards Patty, knowing she was never able to keep a secret. There were countless times when Richie’s pranks failed because Patty couldn’t keep a straight face. “I know I’ve joked about being fucked by you guys, so if this is payback for going too far–”

“Richie,” Patty moved her hand to his shoulder. “We’re serious.”

“Oh my God.” Stan rolled his eyes and grabbed Richie’s face, turning it toward him. He tilted his head slightly before pressing their lips together. Stan worked their mouths together for a moment until Richie processed what was happening and started kissing back. He felt Stan smirk against his lips before he pulled back. “Is that proof enough we’re serious?”

“Uh huh,” Richie said dumbly. Patty leaned forward, the word she whispered in Richie’s ear giving him goosebumps.

“Good.” She moved to straddle Richie’s lap, grinding down on him slightly to elicit a hungry moan from him. She captured his lips with her own, moving them together, slowly at first, until she swiped her tongue across his bottom lip. He readily opened his mouth to deepen the kiss, his hands instinctively going to rest on her hips. Stan got up from where he was sitting, moving to stand behind Patty. He leaned down to kiss the spot just behind her ear that made her go crazy. Pulling her hair away, Stan made his way down Patty’s neck, kissing and nipping at the skin gently. She broke the kiss with Richie to lean back into Stan’s touch, a small whine leaving her mouth. Stan rubbed his hands up and down her sides, his touch light.

Richie stared wide-eyed at the view in front of him, his mouth slightly agape. Patty’s face was flushed, accentuating her delicate features, while Stan looked at him with hungry, half-lidded eyes. Stan grabbed one of Richie’s hands, guiding and giving him permission to touch Patty. He hesitated for a moment before slipping his hand under Patty’s thin shirt. Her skin was smooth, almost burning to the touch, as he slid further and further up, cupping her breast. Patty’s eyes fluttered closed, a small smirk appearing on her lips as Richie realized she wasn’t wearing a bra. He opened his mouth to say something, but Stan beat him to it.

“Bedroom. Now.” He practically growled out. Patty let out a small whine when Stan withdrew his hands from her, but she obliged, sliding off Richie’s lap.

“I’m assuming you wanna be in charge tonight?” She had a sly smile on her lips and he hummed in response.

“Wait,” Richie spoke up, very intrigued. “I want  _ her _ to be in charge.”

“Beep beep, Rich.” Stan said with a roll of his eyes. Patty giggled again, and gently patted Richie’s cheek.

“Next time, baby.” She made her way to the bedroom, stripping off her shirt and throwing it on the floor. Richie watched her as she walked away, entranced by the whole situation. He  _ had _ to be dreaming.

“C’mon, Richie.” Stan’s voice brought him back to reality. “We shouldn’t keep her waiting.” He winked at him, motioning him to follow, and Richie did, eagerly on Stan’s heels for the short walk to the bedroom.

Patty was lounging on the bed, naked except for white, lacy panties, dragging her fingers on the sheet while she waited for them. She perked up when they entered the room, scrambling to sit up on her knees. Stan walked up to her, capturing her lips in a sweet and tender kiss.

“Couldn’t wait for us, huh, babylove?” Stan teased, his voice soft. She laughed against his mouth and Richie felt his heart swell with love for his friends before he moved toward them.

“So can I get in on this or what?” Stan laughed softly, breaking away from Patty to turn to face Richie. He grabbed the back of Richie’s neck, bringing him into a passionate kiss. This time, Richie noticed how soft Stan’s lips felt against his, noticed the strong grip Stan had on him. Stan bit his lower lip, causing Richie to moan and allowing Stan to deepen the kiss. Richie heard Patty get off the bed, and stand behind him. Her hands wrapped around his waist, first sliding up his shirt before she started palming his growing erection over his underwear.

Stan moved away from Richie’s mouth, leaving sloppy and wet kisses and gently, but firmly, biting along his neck and shoulders.

“Stan,” Patty breathed against Richie’s ear, sending a shiver down his spine. “Help me out.” Her hands were fumbling with his belt, trying to get it at least loosened enough to slide Richie’s pants down. Stan smirked, but wordlessly obliged. Richie’s pants fell to the ground and Patty turned him around, getting on her knees in front of him. She hooked her fingers under his underwear, sliding them down his legs until they hit the floor. She licked her lips as she stared at Richie’s hard cock, eyes wide and hungry.

“Didn’t think all those jokes were true, Tozier,” Patty teased before she put her lips around him, her hand at his base. She swirled her tongue around his tip, earning a soft groan from Richie. She slowly worked her hand in rhythm with the short bobs of her head. With his eyes fluttering closed, Richie grabbed onto Patty’s hair, pulling slightly. He heard a rustle and a drawer closing behind him.

Suddenly, Patty pulled her mouth off of him, smirking up at him, before she stood up and made her way back to the bed. She sat back, leaning against the headboard. Richie was still processing what just happened when he felt a strong hand on his shoulder, guiding him to the bed as well. He was gently pushed forward, falling onto the soft mattress underneath him and landing on his hands and knees.

“Being a little rough, Stanny?” Richie looked back, smiling at him. Stan, stripped down to his underwear, rolled his eyes, squeezing lube onto his fingers. He nudged Richie’s legs further apart. He teased his fingers around Richie’s rim before he pushed one in. Richie moaned while Stan slowly pumped his finger, waiting for Richie to get accustomed to it before adding another one.

Richie faced forward, seeing Patty’s hand slide underneath her panties, her hand moving in rhythm with Stan’s fingers. Her face was flushed, the blush spreading to her chest, accentuating the faint freckles she had on her body.

“Holy  _ shit _ ,” Richie breathed out. Stan began scissoring his fingers, stretching Richie out, adding a third finger in. A groan left Richie’s mouth, if it felt  _ this  _ good, he could only imagine how Stan would make him feel. Still keeping a brutally slow pace, Stan continued to work his fingers, long fingers brushing against Richie’s prostate with each thrust. “Stan,  _ please _ .” Stan hummed, wanting Richie to say it. “ _ Please _ fuck me.”

Stan glanced at Patty, watching the way her chest rose and fell with each jagged breath, her pleasure growing. He caught her eyes and quirked an eyebrow, an unspoken question on his lips and she nodded in response.

“Richie, baby,” Stan leaned forward to whisper in Richie’s ear, breath hot as he withdrew his fingers, and Richie whined at the loss. “I’ll fuck you  _ hard _ ,” he grabbed Richie’s hips and ground them against his clothed hard cock for emphasis, causing him to groan. “But you have to be a good boy and help Patty out, okay?”

“Yesyes _ yes _ .” The words tumbled out of his mouth immediately. Patty lifted her hips off of the bed, sliding her underwear off and tossing it on the floor. She scooted closer to Richie, and he hooked his arms under her legs, placing soft kisses against her inner thighs, before moving to her pussy.

Stan hooked his fingers under the band of his underwear, letting the fabric fall to the ground. He took his length into his hand, rolling the condom on and moaning slightly, applying the cool lube to himself. He watched Richie and Patty for a moment – with Richie gently sucking at her clit and folds, before pushing his tongue inside. She moaned loudly and grasped at the bedsheet underneath her, knuckles turning white.

“ _ Richie _ ,” Patty screamed out at the same time Stan lined himself up to Richie’s entrance, gripping his hips with enough pressure to bruise. He pushed in, burying himself to his base, both Richie and Stan groaning at the feeling. He let Richie adjust for a moment before he started moving, thrusting slowly and shallowly into him. Richie moaned with the movement, trying to focus on helping Patty through her orgasm. She rode out her high, bucking her hips forward and gripping at Richie’s hair. Stan slammed Richie’s hips back to meet his, and Richie let out a muffled cry.

“You feel so good, Rich,” Stan growled, earning another moan from him. His pace quickened, the room filled with sounds of groans and pants and skin on skin contact. “Fuck her in time with me, baby.” Richie obliged, his tongue darting in and out of Patty at the same brutal pace, his hand snaking around to rub at her clit, until she was nothing but a mumbling mess, screaming out “yes” and profanities.

Patty’s thighs started to tremble, the pressure in her stomach building up again. She held Richie’s face to her pussy as she orgasmed. One of Stan’s hands left Richie’s hips, moving to grab onto his leaking dick. He spread the precum around the head with his thumb before he started to work at the same rate as his thrusts. Patty let go of of Richie’s hair, her head falling back against the pillows in bliss. He licked around Patty’s folds before kissing her thighs again, leaving the occasional bite. Richie moaned against her skin, Stan’s pace becoming rougher and more chaotic as he chased his orgasm.

“ _ Fuck _ , Stan I’m gonna–” The words died on his lips as Richie came all over Stan’s hand, his head falling to rest on Patty’s stomach. Stan continued to fuck into him, wiping his hand on Richie’s thigh before placing it on his hip again. He slammed into him, their hips meeting as he spilled into the condom. He held onto Richie while he rode out his high, fingernails digging into his skin, leaving crescent shaped marks. Stan pulled out, Richie whining a little even in his tired state. Patty gently ran her fingers through Richie’s hair, telling him how good he did in hushed whispers. Stan smiled at them before falling onto the bed next to them, arm slung around Richie’s body.

“You know, Richie,” Stan spoke softly. “We do want you to be with us. Not just for sex.”

“I know,” he mumbled against Patty’s skin, tickling her and causing her to giggle. “And you know I love you guys, right?” He lifted his head and rested his chin on top of her stomach, looking at the two of them with vulnerable eyes.

“We know” Patty’s voice cracked a little as she placed her hand against his cheek, looking at him softly. “We know.”

**Author's Note:**

> send us requests at loserslibrary.tumblr.com !


End file.
